kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The World That Never Was
This article is about the Dark City and The World That Never Was as a whole. For the castle above the world, see Castle That Never Was. The World that Never Was is a world featured in Kingdom Hearts II. It will also be featured as a base of operations in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. The world of Organization XIII, it is home to a seemingly endless supply of Heartless and Nobodies. The Organization controls the world from The Castle that Never Was, a massive fortress that floats weightlessly over a dark chasm. Although it seems logical to call the main area of the world "The City that Never Was," given the name of the world and the castle therein. However, the area map that is gained in-game is called the "Dark City Map," implying the name of the city to be The Dark City. This could be a misconception, though, as Sora does not know the name of the city himself when he finds the map, and Jiminy may have simply referred to it thus. Story Creation Although never confirmed, it can be inferred from Xemnas' speeches that The World that Never Was is not an actual world, but an artificial world created by the Organization to use as a home for Nobodies. That being said, The World that Never Was would have no true heart as other worlds do, and would therefore be a Nobody itself. It may be the Nobody of the End of the World, which is a Heartless world. This hypothesis seems to support itself through several of the structures within the world. Memory's Skyscraper, for example, appears to use the memories of others and display them on the massive television screen on its front. The world may use this in place of a heart to keep on living, the same way that Nobodies use memories of emotions to retain their sense of self, rather than a heart. Headquarters The World that Never Was has likely been the headquarters for Organization XIII since its creation. It remained so all the way through to Xemnas' death, even after the founding of Castle Oblivion as a secondary base. Meetings were held here, and members would return here when done with their missions. Up until the time of Sora's arrival on this world, it was a safe-haven for Organization XIII. Betrayal When Roxas abandoned the Organization, he wandered for a while through the streets of the Dark City, likely contemplating where to go to start his search for himself. Here, outside one of the many locked stores, Roxas met with Axel, who tried to stop him from leaving, warning him that the Organization would want him eliminated were he to leave. Roxas, stating that no one would miss him were he to die, left a down-trodden Axel behind and moved along the streets to Memory's Skyscraper, perhaps hoping for the screen to give him a clue. Instead, what Roxas discovered were multitudes of Heartless that arrived to attack the keybearer while the Organization was not protecting him. Displaying some amazing swordsmanship, Roxas fended off the hordes of Neoshadow Heartless, but quickly realized he was too far outnumbered. It was then that he saw Riku atop the skyscraper. Using Roxas' Oblivion keyblade, Riku helped the Nobody kill off all the Heartless. The two then turned on each other and dueled. Roxas eventually defeated Riku, who had not yet mastered himself or control of the Keyblade. Riku resorted to the darkness in his heart and unleashed Xehanort's Heartless to subdue Roxas. DiZ promptly arrived to find Riku with his hood up, and the two took Roxas back to their secret base in Twilight Town. Downfall of the Organization The World that Never Was continued to be used as a base of operations for the Organization throughout Kingdom Hearts II. Although their numbers continued to decrease, they still held meetings in the Castle that Never Was, and plotted a way to use the Keyblade. Eventually, though, Sora did arrive in the Dark City, with the help of the Organization's traitor, Axel. Slashing their way through the hordes of Heartless, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey fought to the center of the city, Memory's Skyscraper. Here, Samurai Nobodies appeared out of nowhere, and Roxas appeared to Sora, challenging him to a fight. The two disappeared from the scene and while Donald and Goofy fought off the Samurai, Sora and Roxas dueled on the Station of Awakening. After Roxas is defeated, telling Sora that he's a "good other," the group continue on to the Castle that Never Was. They make their way through the many levels of the castle, meeting up with Riku and Kairi, and finishing off the remaining members of the Organization. After meeting with Ansem the Wise on one of the upper floors of the castle, the latter sacrifices his life to destroy Xemnas' Kingdom Hearts, returning Riku to his original form. The party makes their way to the top floor and finally defeat Xemnas. During the extensive final battle with the Superior, much of the Dark City and the Castle That Never Was is destroyed. Chunks of building were ripped up and thrown at Sora and Riku, and the main tower collapsed off of the Castle. Characters Image:Namine.jpg|Naminé Image:KH2 Artwork Professor.jpg|Ansem the Wise Image:Xemnas0.jpg|Xemnas Image:Sigbaar00.jpg|Xigbar Image:Saix0.jpg|Saïx Image:Luxord00.jpg|Luxord Image:Roxas.jpg|Roxas Heartless *Shadow *Neoshadow Nobodies Every type of Nobody, other than Twilight Thorn, which only appears in Roxas' Awakening, and the mech-like Nobody Marluxia uses in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories appears in Organization XIII's stronghold. *Dusk *Creeper *Dragoon *Assassin *Samurai *Sniper *Dancer *Berserker *Gambler *Sorcerer *Organization XIII Areas of the Dark City Alley to Between Alley to Between is a location in The World That Never Was. It hides a portal to Betwixt and Between. Sora, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey used this portal to get into the world, thanks to the sacrifice of Axel. The alley way connects to the main route that leads to the Castle That Never Was. Fragment Crossing Fragment Crossing is a location in The World That Never Was. It is a long series of winding streets the lead to the Memory's Skyscraper. It is full of neon signs attached to vacant buildings as well as a power plant which seems to power some or all of the city. Many Shadow Heartless are here. Sora, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey took this route on their way to the Castle That Never Was. Pluto also had an encounter with Axel here. Memory's Skyscraper Memory's Skyscraper is a tall building in The World That Never Was. Located near the Castle That Never Was, the building kept watch over the residents of the Dark. On its front, it has a massive television screen that seems to flash images of memories of those nearby. Roxas was battling a legion of Neoshadows when Riku appeared at the top of the building, and when the two began their duel. After arriving at the World That Never Was, Sora was confronted by Roxas at Memory's Skyscraper, while two Samurai blocked Donald and Goofy. Sora and Roxas soon disappeared to the Station of Awakening, but Donald and Goofy claimed to not see Roxas. During his battle with Xemnas, Sora was pulled into an area that included Memory's Skyscraper, in a battle similar to the one Roxas and Riku had. The Brink of Despair The Brink of Despair is a location in The World That Never Was. The chasm seems to have been made by The Castle That Never Was which hovers above it. Sora, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey arrive here and access the castle via a path using the Keyblade. Other Areas Castle that Never Was The enormous white castle that floats above the city, dominating its skyline. It is decorated all over with Nobody symbols. Trivia *At the corner of the Memory's Skyscraper map, there is an overturned truck. It cannot be passed, and the streets behind it presumably lead to more of the city. It is never explained. *Interestingly, the boxart of Kingdom Hearts shows a scene with the younger versions of Kairi, Sora, Riku, Goofy and Donald, sitting on a skyscraper in a world, that bears a undeniable resemblence to The World That Never Was, even with the Kingdom Hearts in the background, although this world didn't acctually appear before Kingdom Hearts II. It is possible, that The World That Never Was was based on the artwork, instead of vice versa. *Using cheat codes, if one were to use the Reaction Command against Axel in The Alley to Between, they would find themselves on the opposite side of the buildings, on an invisible floor. Below is a large, upside-down mountain that leads to a second Kingdom Hearts. One can get very close to it by dropping off the invisible floor and gliding towards it as they fall. It is likely the original design of the World that Never Was, or perhaps a stage for the unused final boss "King," that was simply hidden away on the disk. *Where Nothing Gathers can only be found by using a special code in Kingdom Hearts II or Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+. The code allows you to enter any room, even rooms that are only seen in cutscenes. See Also *Castle That Never Was *Kingdom Hearts (combined heart) *Organization XIII *Nobodies Category:Places Category:Worlds Category:World That Never Was Category:Realm of Nothingness de:Stadt die niemals war